Blood Brothers
by ninjacat5454
Summary: What if Jay and Cole were related in the most unlikely way? (COMPLETE)
1. Lightning Striker

**Hey everyone! I'm starting a new story! Hopefully this one goes well, it's only my second fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Lightning. All that was outside was lightning. The blue flashes of light were blinding in the clear, night sky. Cliff Gordon was walking to his next Fritz Donogan **(is that how you spell it?)** movie shoot until he saw this lightning. There wasn't a storm, or anything. Just lightning.

He walked towards the light to investigate. Suddenly, it stopped. _Probably just a false alarm,_ Cliff thought. He turned away to continue walking, when it started again. He spun around. To his surprise, was a woman, shooting the lightipning from her bare hands. She was beautiful, with golden blonde hair, which is all Cliff can see. He attempted to walk up to her a say, "Hi."

She turned around. _Wow, she's beautiful,_ he thought. He could see more detail of her glamorous self. She had aqua blue eyes, which really stood out.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Who are you?"

"Uuum...I'm...Cliff. Cliff Gordon, an actor. And who are you?"

"Libber. I'm an elemental master of lightning."

 _So that's where it came from._

 **Libber's POV**

Wow. Just wow. Does he like me? No one ever liked me. He seemed to be...identifying me. Probably my eyes. And my powers.But he was quite cool too, he's an actor. He looks like Fritz Donogan, amber eyes, short brown hair, wait, do I like him too?

I slowly started to fall in love. I walked up to him, and he walked up to me. We talked for a bit. It was actually fun! I learned that he was Fritz Donogan, pretty cool. We exchanged addresses, and he left.

 **Time skip**

After the big fight with Acronix and Krux, I was relieved they were lost in time, so now they won't bother us. I went to go prepare for my honeymoon,with Cliff! I was really excited. We were going on a trip to Ninjago City, and going to a restaurant. I met Cliff outside and we walked to the city.

 **Another time skip... about 25-30 years**

 **Cliffs POV**

My worst fear has come true.

Libber is pregnant.

I never wanted a child, they are annoying, pesky, and always spend your money. Also, Libber and I are growing apart, we may even divorce. After finding out it was a boy, and when we will have him, we decided to divorce. We would leave him on the doorstep on one of our neighbors houses. When he was born, we did what we planned.

We left our baby at the nearby scrapyard where the friendly couple Ed and Edna lived. After that, we separated.

 **First chapter! I will probably update again sometime today, maybe even right after publishing this chapter. Please RR!!**


	2. Dance with Me

**Hey guys! I'm back, after 10 minutes for another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

"Alright boys! That was another great competition!"

Lou, who was the lead of the Royal Blacksmiths Dance Troupe, had a lot of money. He competed and won in many competitions, and succeeded in getting the Blade Cup, the Ninjago Royales Award, and many other things. He never expected to fall in love, until now.

Lou was on his way to his dance practice when he saw a woman producing lightning **(sort of like Cliff).** He noticed her hands making a satisfying waving motion, sort of like dancing, to create the strokes of blue light. It was beautiful. The woman turned to Lou and said, "Hey, jealous?"

Lou flinched from her sudden voice. He said, "What? Jealous? Me? No, I'm not."

"You sure look jealous. Come."

Lou walked up to her. The woman said her name was Libber. They talked **(like Cliff, except they exchanged numbers instead of addresses)** and left. They stayed in contact for a year or so.

 **Time skip (2 years)**

 **Lou's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm having a son!

I can't wait. This son will follow in my very footsteps and become a dancer, start his own troupe someday, and become famous, just like me!

After 9 months, my son came. Libber and I decided to name him Cole. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes, just like me. The doctors and nurses put him through a test to see if he would be an elemental master or lightning. To my relief, without thinking of my past history with elemental masters, was no. The earth element skipped many generations in my family, and I think it's going to skip again. He will be a dancer.

When Cole was one year old, Libber and I broke up. I was left with my son, all alone, so I decided to get him ready for his new school he would attend in a year, the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts.

 **Please RR!**


	3. More than Best Friends

**Hi everyone! I'm back! This chapter will be jus a normal day with Cole and Jay's best-friendship. Enjoy!!!**

Peace and quiet filled the ninja's quarters. No sound. Just silence. The boys were sleeping peacefully, until...

"I WON!"

"No, you cheated, blue-bell!"

"Dirtclod!"

"Motormouth!"

"Boulder-brain!"

Every morning, Jay and Cole, the two bffs, had an alarm clock that woke only them up to race to the kitchen to see who was cooking, which of course woke the rest up.

"COLE! JAY! YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY HAIR GEL DREAM!" Kai yelled, humiliating himself. Lloyd and Zane snickered.

When Kai, Lloyd, Zane and Nya went to the kitchen, they saw Jay and Cole tackling each other on the couch, pushing, shoving, and horseplay.

"They play like brothers," Lloyd remarked.

"They play like two-year-olds," Kai snapped.

 **Time skip...**

It was near lunchtime and all the ninja were impatiently sitting in a meditation session with Wu. Kai was sleeping, while Lloyd was trying to wake him up. Nya and Zane were meditating, while Jay and Cole were, of course, talking amongst themselves.

"Did you hear that Fritz Donogan is my dad?"

"You wish."

"It's true!"

"Mmmhmmm riiiiiight."

"Why won't you believe me?"

The two weren't even paying attention until Wu whacked them both with his staff. They moaned after.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Wu snapped. "Maybe you two should be separated."

"WHAT!" They said in unison. "We weren't talking!"

"Cole and Jay, go to your quarters."

"WHAT! NO!"

"NOW."

The two ninja gloomily walked to their quarters and sat on their bunks, without a word. Jay looked down to see Cole immediately picking up a book to read. Jay did the same.

"So," Jay started, trying to start a conversation. "What are you reading?"

"'Stars'," Cole said so softly that Jay could barely hear him.

The clock ticked by, hours and hours, until it was after dinner time. Neither Cole nor Jay ate anything. Cole went on the upper bunk, miserably looked at Jay, and said,

"Are you hungry?"

Jay was surprised by his best friend suddenly talking, but responded anyway.

"Yeah. Should we just leave the room and tell Master Wu that we're hungry?"

"We would get in trouble."

"Good point."

Later on, all the ninja came into their quarters to see Cole and Jay sleeping next to each other on the top bunk. They were both drooling, and Cole was on top of Jay in a restless sleep, while Jay looked quite comfortable.

"They sleep like brothers," Lloyd said, like before.

"They sleep like newborns," Kai snapped.

Just then, a text appeared on Coles BorgPad, and Zane picked up the tablet and read,

"It's a message from Coles dad: 'Meet me at my house, your cousin is here, very important. Tomorrow first thing you wake up.'"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter something interesting will happen... oooooooooooooooo**

 **Please RR!!!**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone! So in the reviews people have been asking if I'm continuing Blood Brothers. Yes I am, I'll continue after school is done, which is Friday, and I'll work on it Saturday, and add on Sunday. So yeah!**


	5. The Reveal

**IM BACK!! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! Now I can update more often. I know I said this would be up yesterday, but I am on vacation so I couldn't. This time, expect stories every weekend or so. Enjoy!!!**

 **Coles POV**

 _I woke up from a deep sleep to a dark room._

 _I stood up. There was no light, I couldn't even tell if it was a room or not. I started to walk forward, hoping I would run into something, but nothing. 'An endless void of nothingness!' I once said. And this was it._

 _"Cole..."_

 _I jumped to the sudden voice and spun around. Nothing. It sounded like a male voice, with a bit of eerieness and charm._

 _"Don't be afraid...it's your father." The voice spoke again. Then, there was a dim light on the person. It indeed was my father. I heard a phone ringtone._

 _"Come to me..it's important..."_

I woke up gasping. I confusingly looked around my bunk, hearing if the voice was still there, but nothing. Instead, I heard the ringtone from my BorgPad. I read the text, which was from my father, makes sense. It reads:

 _"Meet me at my house, your cousin is here, very important. Tomorrow first thing you wake up."_

I got out of bed. I then noticed that the night before, I was sleeping next to Jay, but decided to wave it off. I tiptoed out of the room and went to the Rock Roader.

 **No ones POV**

"I WO- Cole?"

Jay didn't notice that Cole left the room to go meet his father. He was expecting a race to the kitchen, but he wasn't here.

"KAI! WHERES COOLLEE?"

UUUGH YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY PRINCESS AND PEPPER DREAM NOW!" Kai yelled tiredly. " WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Jay ignored him and began looking. He checked the bathroom, the closet, the gaming room, the living room, the training room, and even the roof, but he was gone. After looking everywhere, Jay gave off a loud and annoying groan, when Zane came in.

"My calculations tell me Cole is at his fathers house."

Jay, who was flabbergasted, said, "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME NOW!!"

Cole p, who was still a bit tires, arrived at his fathers house, ringing the doorbell. He was guessing his cousin Olivia was there, because she often visited her uncle for special occasions since her parents worked at a hospital 24/7. Olivia is a whopping 5 years older than him, she is 18. When the door was answered, as he guessed, Olivia was there.

"Hi Cole! Come in, Uncle Lou says it's really important," she said seriously. I came in to see my father seated on a chair.

"Cole, have a seat."

I sat down next to my cousin on the floor, waiting for someone to speak on the silence. Finally, Olivia spoke up.

"So," she said in a conversation tone. "What were you gonna tell us, Uncle Lou?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story so-"

"Tell us the long one." Cole interrupted.

Lou sighed. "Ok then. It's about your mother. When I met her, she was seated on a rock, she was very beautiful. We met and dated for a while, until she was pregnant and had you. One year later, she ran off, leaving nothing but a note. It said that before she met me, she was dating another person."

There was a silence.

"That wasn't a long story." Olivia said.

"I know, but Cole would be quite excited to hear who his mother was."

"And why is that?"

"Your mother...was the elemental master of-"

"Earth?"

"No, lightning."

Cole and Olivia froze. _Lightning? Cole thought to himself._ They both gaped. Cole then managed to stutter,

"I-I-is it r-really true?"

"Yes. I think you should tell Jay."

 **That was quite interesting...right? I guess it's a cliffhanger? I don't know, but I hoped you enjoyed.**


	6. The Telling

**Heyyyyy everyone!!! Here's the next chapter of Blood Brothers! This one is actually pretty weird but whatever!!!! Enjoy!**

 **No one's POV**

Cole wanted to get back to the Temple as fast as he could to tell Jay about the news. Still shocked, he ran out of his fathers house.

"Cole, wait!" Olivia screamed as he dashed to his vehicle and took off. "YOU FORGOT TO GIVE ME A HUG GOODBYE!!"

In the Rock Roader, Cole planned what he was going to say while driving past the speed limit. Once he got to the temple, he airjitzued up and ran inside to see Jay at the door.

"Oh Cole! There you a-"

"Jayomgineedtospeaktoyourightnowitsreallysuperimportantitsaboutmymotherandyours!"

"Woah woah woah woah! Slow down speedster! Say it slooooooower."

Cole let out a long sigh. "Jay...I...need...to...speak...to...you."

Cole then takes Jay to their shared quarters to talk.

"Jay," Cole begins. "It's, umm, important."

"Ok boulderbrain, tell me!"

"Well, when I went to my fathers house, he told me about my mother, and how before I was born, she gave birth to someone else, which means I have a brother, so-"

"WHO IS IT!!?" Jay interrupted. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BROTHER!"

"BECAUSE I JUST FOUND OUT, ZAPTRAP!"

"DIRTCLOD!"

"BLUEBELL!"

"No seriously, who is it."

Cole was waiting for Jay to ask this question. When he was about to reveal, Lloyd came running into the room, slamming the door shut and hiding behind them.

" _Shh_ ," he whisper-shouted. " _Kai is trying to get me!"_

Kai then comes barging into the room with Zane, who is holding a jug of water.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MY HAIR GEL!" Lloyd screams and runs away, being followed by Kai and Zane, finally leaving Cole and Jay alone.

"Well that was awkward," Jay said. "So, who was it?"

"You."

Jay froze. His face turned from a relaxed expression to a surprised face.

"Mmmme??"

"Yes, Jay."

Silence.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jay then yelled out of nowhere. "ITS REALLY TRUE!!!!!!!!!!! WERE BROTHERS!"

Jay then ran around in circles around the room while Cole just stood there in shock. The others heard the fast footsteps and came in to see him speeding in circles and falling on the floor.

"It's true...it's true...it's true..."

Jay then fell asleep.

"Uh, what happened?" Kai spoke up.

"Oh, me and Jay are just related. Nothing much," Cole said calmly.

"Oh, ok s- WHATT!"

"Yeah."

Kai gasped and collapsed. Lloyd and Zane stood there is disbelief.

"Umm, were going now."

And then left. The truth had been told.

 **Hey everyone! This story's ending was really lame, but whatever. I'll be starting a new story probably tonight, so yeah!**


End file.
